


Доверие

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex without Protection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Бокуто хочет кончить внутрь, а для этого нужно, чтобы Кенма согласился.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 39
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Доверие

— Эй, Кенма… Ты же.... Ты же мне доверяешь?

Бокуто подхватил под бедра, прижав к себе еще теснее. Кенма закатил глаза. Он не ответил, только хватал ртом воздух — раскаленным легким отчаянно не хватало кислорода, голова кружилась. Бокуто держал его на весу так, что лопатки едва касались кровати.

Кенма же пятками давил на плечи.

— Кенма?

— Бокуто, нет.

Он стрельнул глазами из-под взмокшей челки. Волосы мешались: липли к шее и лицу, а он сам был до ужаса потным. Бокуто доводил его уже который час кряду.

Бокуто уткнулся ему в шею, и для этого пришлось наклониться. Его толстый член, если до этого не был полностью внутри, казалось, протиснулся дальше, давя на стенки. Кенма задрожал, свел колени вместе, и низ живота полоснуло кипятком.

— Пожалуйста, — зашептал Бокуто.

Не отчаянно, не тихо — уверенно, так, что Кенма подавился воздухом, когда вместе со словами Бокуто сжал его бедра и толкнулся. Сколько же в нем было немереной силы. Кенма не мог устоять перед ней. Бокуто плавно натягивал его, отстранял, чтобы толкнуться снова, а Кенма вздыхал, часто и мелко, и стоны рвались из горла один за другим.

Он сжался, обхватил Бокуто за плечи, буквально повис на нем — и это было невероятно — ощущать на своем теле только крепкие руки.

Но Бокуто хотел что-то еще. Кенма точно знал что. Он не был уверен, что тоже этого хочет, но Бокуто издевался медленным темпом, тем, что не поднимал на руки полностью, усаживая на бедра, как любил Кенма, — и он готов был вот-вот сдаться уговорам.

Бокуто снова заговорил:

— Точно нет?

Его горячее дыхание коснулось кожи. Мурашки побежали, подняв дыбом волосы на затылке, и опустились вдоль позвонков.

Бокуто подсунул под спину руку, сжал предплечье, толкаясь грубее. Кенма втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Ладно, — сдался он. — Хорошо.

Бокуто счастливо улыбнулся — в глазах слепило от его радости, — заставив сразу же понять свою ошибку. Он потерся о шею Кенмы, раздражая кожу колючей мелкой щетиной.

— Спасибо.

Кенма успел лишь вскрикнуть и перехватить руки. Бокуто резко оттолкнулся от кровати, поднимаясь на пятки, подтянул Кенму, посадив себе на бедра, а ноги закинул на сгибы локтей. Заставил сесть на толстый член еще глубже, плотнее, как нельзя было сделать лежа.

Кенма застонал и мелко задрожал, когда Бокуто начал двигаться. В таком положении он все еще оставался единственной опорой. Ноги не касались постели, даже задница — и та вжималась в пах Бокуто, что яйца терлись о ягодицы.

Бокуто подкидывал его, держал и крутил в руках, как только хотел. Кенма ощущал себя тряпичной куклой — как ни поверни, он все равно не мог сопротивляться, даже словом выказать протест.

Ему это нравилось. Нравилось быть маленьким в сравнении с кем-то, нравилось, что его доводят до края. Нравился Бокуто: крепкий и сильный, трахавший его на весу, а сегодня еще и без резинки. И если он кончит внутрь, потом долго придется вымывать сперму — Кенме так этого не хотелось, но член Бокуто слишком сладко распирал изнутри, а сам он так уверенно сжимал талию, насаживая до предела, раздвигал ему ноги, приподнимая локти, — и Кенма продолжал таять и соглашаться на все, лишь бы кончить поскорее.

За спиной не было ничего. Кенма крепче обнял его, запустил ладонь в волосы, потянул. Бокуто зарычал, прильнул к светлой шее, кусая у основания, слизывая пот. Он горячо и тяжело дышал, а Кенма сжимался от удовольствия.

Оно накатывало огромными волнами. Не успевал он сделать выдох, как Бокуто засаживал еще раз, сильнее — и Кенма сипел, переживая удушливый жар. Казалось, внутренности сейчас расплавятся. Он напрягся, приподнимаясь, как только мог. Каждая мышцы в теле напряглась, и он громко-громко застонал.

Кончил, пачкая грудь Бокуто своей спермой. А тот толкался, гонясь за оргазмом, и даже когда Кенма почувствовал, как густые капли вытекают из него — Бокуто все продолжал.

Кенма постанывал от каждого толчка. Чувствительность была на пределе, еще немного и станет больно и неприятно. Но он не мог ничего поделать: Бокуто все так же удерживал в его своих медвежьих объятиях.

— Бо-окуто, — засипел он. — Хватит.

Кенма нашел в себе силы и сжал волосы в кулак, чтобы оттянуть, но за секунду промедления Бокуто успел укусить за ключицу. Не больно, но след останется, Кенма не сомневался. Половина шеи горела от его поцелуев.

Бокуто толкнулся напоследок глубоко и замер. Кенму подкинуло от движения, и он зажался. По позвоночнику прокатилась волна жара, вызывая стайки мурашек. От сытого выражения лица напротив Кенма хотел поскорее спрятаться в свой кокон из одеял.

— Спасибо, — улыбался Бокуто и был, кажется, действительно счастливым и благодарным.

Кенма фыркнул.

— Тебе еще меня чистить.

И он был уверен, Бокуто знает, что подразумевается под «чистить». От его светлой улыбки, которая от слов стала только шире, с трудом удалось оторвать взгляд. Но Кенма смог.

Он отпустил Бокуто и откинулся назад, поддерживаемый им за талию. Подушки коснулись лопаток. Кенма упал на кровать, хотя его бедра все еще лежали на Бокуто, а член был внутри, и когда тот выскользнул, по коже неприятно потекло.

Бокуто собрал вытекшее большим пальцем и облизал. Кенма надавил пяткой ему на плечо.

— Давай уже, — сказал он.

И Бокуто, не сдерживая ухмылку, потянул его вверх и зарылся лицом между ног. Снова стало горячо. А Кенма — Кенма не сопротивлялся и с удовольствием тонул во всепоглощающем жаре.

Бокуто мог сколько угодно кончать внутрь. Кенма согласен позволять это до тех пор, пока острый язык будет все так же вылизывать, не оставляя в голове ни одной цельной мысли.


End file.
